


A Night To Remember

by kierajadeserena



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kisses, Love, M/M, a night to remember, enjoy, larry stylinson - Freeform, mine, tehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierajadeserena/pseuds/kierajadeserena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is moving on with his life and Louis isn’t keen on being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Harry was stood on the balcony of his flat, watching the stars in the sky and the cars moving through the streets below, everything seeming much happier than he was feeling right now. It was just past 2:30 in the morning, and the last of his friends had long since left officially ending the house warming party that everyone had dubbed to be “a night to remember” except the one person he had wanted there, hasn’t been but that wasn’t really a surprise. Louis had made it clear how unhappy he was that Harry was moving out. But he still had had a little hope that Louis would show up. With a sigh, he began clearing the rubbish away, his mind still lingering on the blue eyed Adonis he’d left behind.

*** 

“ _Dude!_ ” Liam groaned down the phone for the fifth time that conversation, it was nearly three in the morning and he was exhausted, “ _Just go to him if you’re that bothered._ ”

“Go to him? How can I after the fuss I made about him moving out!” Louis snapped, scrubbing a hand over his face as he flopped onto his, now very lonely bed. He really missed having Harry in his arms. “He probably hates me.” his tone dropped to one of sadness at the last sentence, his mind filling with the memories of the fight that he and Harry had. He was an arse.

“ _Look, Lou. You both said things you regret, and I understand that he’s mad and you’re mad but if you’re not gonna do anything then go the hell to sleep. Goodnight._ ” 

And with that the line went dead and Louis was left staring at the beeping phone, now completely alone. Louis didn’t like the memories of that night. There was so much he hadn’t said to Harry, so much he had needed to tell him. Like how much he didn’t want him to go, and how much he could make it better here for him and how much he loved him. Because he did. He loved him. He was in love with the boy with the stupid curly hair and sparkling green eyes. He was in in love with Harry Styles, he had just realised it all much too late.

***

With the bottles cleared and the last of the heavy bass music having sunk into the shadows of the rather echoing room, Harry couldn’t help but notice the eery silence that was left behind. The loneliness threatening to swallow him whole, making him just want to scream.

"This is so unfair!" He growled, kicking a box and causing it to slide across the room and hit the other wall with a dull thud. Louis should be here with him. Be here to make him laugh and smile, to make stupid comments about the news and other celebrities, to fill the void in this god awful flat with his gorgeous voice as he sung in the shower. Harry wanted to just apologise. To beg him to let him move back in. To fall into his arms, because that was where Harry belonged. In Louis’ arms, because he loved him. He was in love Louis stupid Tomlinson with his stupid blue eyes and stupid breath taking smile and stupid wonderful laugh that made Harry’s heart skip a beat.

_Yes. This was all Louis’ fault. Louis being stupid and perfect._  


He thought bitterly, as he flopped onto the too big bed, rolling onto his side as he hugged a pillow.

An hour after falling sleep, harry was awoken by the sharp sound of banging coming from his front door, Drowsy and disorientated, he stumbled out of bed and made his way throw the dark halls, cursing as he bumped into objects along the way. He was annoyed. Who the hell was waking him up at this hour?

"Alright, alright. I’m coming!" He snapped, irritated as the banging continued, his voice thick and husky with sleep. The door was barely open before a body collided with his, and his lips were captured in a hot, hard kiss that was over way to soon.

"Louis what—" Harry started but was cut of by the shorter boys hand to his lips,

"I love you, Harry, okay? And I know it may be too late and I know I said some awful things to you but I needed you to know this because I just can’t do it with out you. You are my rock, my safe haven, the person who keeps me grounded and I’m just so fucking sorry…”

"Louis…" Harry sighed, 

"…and I know you probably dont feel the same and that’s fine because why would you? You’re straight and gorgeous and you can have anyone you want and…"

"Louis!" Harry said, louder this time to draw his attention away from his ramblings, causing him to blink and look up at the boy he was spilling his heart to, the fear of rejection evident in his eyes.

"I love you too, okay? So much, Louis. So much."

Both faces broke into identical grins, and then their lips were meeting again, passionate and frenzied as they moved together, bodies pressed tight with not even a inch of space between them, hands everywhere. As Harry’s shirt was tossed down the hall, he was well aware that tonight would definitely be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is kinda my first work on here. Disclaimer is obviously that the boys are not mine (unfortunately) and that none of this is real (boo). Check me out on Tumblr for requests or just for fun! www.gottalovethestylinsonship.tumblr


End file.
